The Nicktoons and the Beanstalk
by SOLmaster
Summary: SpongeBob trades his seahorse for some magic beans and they grow into a big beanstalk the next day. He, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny climb to the top to find a family of giants. Cowritten with dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl108, and yellowhearts
1. Chapter 1

_I present a new Nicktoons Unite/Parody story of Jack and the Beanstalk. This was co-written with dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl108, and -yellowhearts-, and this story was their idea. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Nicktoons. _

The Nicktoons and the Beanstalk

In Retroville, during a rainstorm, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob, were staying at Jimmy's house for the night after they had beaten Calamitous. They were playing video games, and SpongeBob was cooking patties on his electronic grill.

"Wow!" Danny said looking out the window, "It's raining cats and dogs!"

"Really?" SpongeBob asked, "Let me see!" He pushes Danny aside and looks out the window. "All I see is water and more water."

"It's a metaphor, SpongeBob," Jimmy explained.

"Oh."

"Besides, I'm hungry," Timmy said. "I can't beat Jimmy and Danny on an empty stomach."

"Hey!" Jimmy and Danny snapped.

"The Krabby Patties will be done soon." SpongeBob mentioned.

Timmy's stomach groans. "We'll, let's keep playing while we wait." Timmy said.

Then lightning flashed and thunder clapped causing SpongeBob to scream and jump in Danny's arms. Then the power went out, causing the room to go dark.

"Oh crud!" Timmy muttered.

"Oh great!" Jimmy moaned, "No power means no video games and no food to cook!"

"Worse, I'm scared of the darkness!" SpongeBob whimpered.

Danny's hand suddenly glows showing bright green light. "Happy now?" he asked.

Timmy turned on a flashlight to make it brighter. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure," SpongeBob said getting out of Danny's arms. "Hmm," SpongeBob thought. "We can tell a story."

"Yeah!" Jimmy agreed, "Like your Sleeping Nicktoon story that you made up."

"Sounds good to me." Danny said.

"Yeah," Timmy said, "As long as it has action."

"Hey!" SpongeBob exclaimed, "Maybe we can tell the story together! We take turns telling what happens in it!"

"Then it'll have LOADS of action!" Timmy cried.

"Yeah," Danny said excitedly.

"So who can go first?" Jimmy wondered.

They all looked at each other and knew what to do. They start to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Once...twice...shoot," they said.

Jimmy beats them with rock as the rest get scissors. "Ha! I win!" Jimmy said with Danny and Spongebob smiling and Timmy crossing his arms angrily. They sit down as Jimmy clears his throat, starting the story. "Okay," Jimmy said, "It's the story of...hmm...The Nicktoons and the Beanstalk."

"So, it's Jack and the Beanstalk?" Danny asked.

"Ooh," SpongeBob said excitedly. "I know this is gonna be exciting."

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed.

"Exactly," Jimmy answered. "It all starts like this..."

* * *

Soon in the story, it was the Middle Ages.

_"Once upon a time, there was a small folk village where four kids live in. Their names are Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob. They were orphans and lived with their foster parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and they grew up in a farm where they work very hard to get food and money."_

In the story, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob appear in Old Age clothing. Danny was getting the eggs from the hens, Jimmy was pumping out water, Timmy was stacking the hay, and Spongebob was milking the cow.

While SpongeBob was working, he sniffed the air and exhaled. "Isn't it a beautiful day for working?"

Danny wipes the sweat off his face, feeling exhausted, but he gives a weak smile to SpongeBob. "It sure is SpongeBob," Danny said to him, "It sure is."

"Got it bro," Jimmy said.

"Bro?" Timmy asked, "We're not related."

"We are in the story!" Jimmy hissed.

"Right," Timmy said.

"Timmy," Danny explained to him, "We lived with each other for our whole lives with two wonderful foster parents, which is why we're kinda brothers."

"Well, that makes sense," Timmy said, "I think."

"Yeah, and we're all special in our own way." SpongeBob said.

Their parents, Cosmo and Wanda appear to check in on their work. "How's it going sweeties?" she asked them.

"Just fine, mom." Danny said.

"Yep," SpongeBob agreed, "Right Jimmy?"

"Well..." Jimmy began taking out his clipboard, "We took out 37 eggs, 3 broken...three gallons of water pumped...four gallons of milk...and ten stacks of hay."

"Why, that's wonderful." Wanda said.

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed, "Good going on the handy work!"

"Thanks," the kids said proudly.

"You four must be exhausted," Wanda said, "Let's go inside the house, boys. And while we have lunch, there's something we need to talk about..."

"Like what?" SpongeBob eagerly asked.

"You'll see..." Cosmo and Wanda go inside their house. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob look at each concerned and they followed their foster parents into the house.

* * *

Inside, they were all at a table having sandwiches and milk.

"So, what is it that you wanna talk about, Ma?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well..." Wanda began.

"All right! It was me!" Timmy cried, "I was the one who dumped the milk in Danny's head. It wasn't Spongebob! Jimmy made me do it!"

"I didn't mean that," Wanda said and realizes something, "You did what?"

Timmy nervously chuckles. "Never mind."

"Anyway, Wanda, what IS it you wanted to talk to us about?" Jimmy asked.

Wanda said and sighs sadly and says, "It's great that you boys are helping out, but we don't make enough money out of it, not even money for food. So..."

"We gonna sell the seahorse!" Cosmo cried.

"Cosmo!" Wanda snapped at him.

"What?!" They all cried.

"You're gonna sell Mystery?" SpongeBob asked shocked, "Why?"

"I'm sorry honey," Wanda said, "Mystery's all we have. We're broke. Our farm isn't really doing well although you REALLY did a great job. We have to sell her for money so we can get food or else we'll starve."

SpongeBob slumps depressively in his chair. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny felt sad also.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes," Wanda said sadly, "So here's what you do...Danny and Spongebob, you take Mystery to the market and sell her for some money and then buy us some food. Okay?"

"Okay." Danny and SpongeBob both said.

"Good," Wanda said, "You can start when you're done eating. And I'm sure that our lives can change for the better soon."

"I hope so," Timmy said giving a smile.

After their conversation, the family starts eating the last of their meal.

After lunch, Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were working at the farm and Danny and SpongeBob take their green seahorse, Mystery, to the town to the market.

Mystery neighs out loud as Danny and SpongeBob pet her. "I'm gonna miss you, Mystery." SpongeBob said.

"Me too," Danny agreed, "But, I'm sure that whoever owns is gonna take good care of you."

"Ahoy there, lads." Someone called out to them.

Danny and SpongeBob turn around to see townsfolk, Mr. Krabs.

"Hi, there." SpongeBob greeted. "How can we help you?"

"Well... whatcha doin' here with that seahorse?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"We're going to sell her to the market for money," Danny explained, "Hopefully; she will be worth a fortune."

"A fortune eh?" Mr. Krabs asked with his eyes turning into money signs. His eyes change back to normal as Mr. Krabs clears his throat. "But, what if I give you guys something that we can trade for that seahorse?"

"Really?" SpongeBob asked eagerly, "What is it?"

Danny blocks SpongeBob away from Mr. Krabs. "I don't think we should trust him, SpongeBob," Danny said eyeing Mr. Krabs, "He looks like a rotten old cheapskate."

"Rotten cheapskate?" Mr. Krabs asked feeling offended. "Well, I guess you don't want these magic beans I was plannin' on trading ya for your seahorse."

"Magic beans?" SpongeBob asked interested.

Mr. Krabs takes something out of his pocket which is five beans as he shows them to SpongeBob and Danny.

"THOSE are 'magic' beans?" Danny said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep," Mr. Krabs said, "They are full of magic and wonder and do anything possible. I'll trade you the beans for this here seahorse."

"It's a deal!" SpongeBob shouted excitedly.

"SpongeBob!" Danny shouted.

It was too late. "Deal!" Mr. Krabs said shaking hands with SpongeBob as Danny groans and smacks his head.

Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob his beans as he leaves with Mystery. SpongeBob looks at the beans with big eyes as he giggles, but stops to see Danny glaring at him. "What?" SpongeBob asked.

"SpongeBob, how are we supposed to explain to our family that we traded our only hope for money and food for a bunch of beans?" Danny asked.

"Come on Dan," SpongeBob said, "They'll love us! I'm sure they'll understand..."

* * *

Back at the house with their step-brothers and foster parents.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?" Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy, and Timmy cried angrily at Danny and SpongeBob with their faces red.

"Understand huh?" Danny asked to him as SpongeBob laughs nervously.

"We traded Mystery for some magic beans." SpongeBob explained innocently.

"Oh, no, YOU traded Mystery for some magic beans, not me." Danny said pointing an accusing finger at SpongeBob.

"Well, YOU agreed to it!" SpongeBob said pointing an accusing finger at Danny.

"No, I didn't!"

"YES, you did!"

"That's enough!" Wanda cried to them.

Danny and SpongeBob stop arguing.

"I can't believe this!" Jimmy cried, "Now we lost our seahorse and have no food and no money!"

"Thanks a lot, SpongeBob." Timmy angrily said.

"Well..." SpongeBob began showing his family the beans Mr. Krabs gave him, "At least we have magic beans."

"They're not magic, SpongeBob." Jimmy calmly said. "You were tricked. Can't you see that?"

SpongeBob thinks for a moment. "No," he spoke.

Timmy was angry at SpongeBob. "Oh yeah?" Timmy asked. He swipe away SpongeBob's beans and heads to the window.

SpongeBob gasped. "Timmy...NOOO!!!!!!" he cried.

But, Timmy already tossed them out the window. SpongeBob comes to the window to see his beans on the ground. "There's your beans for ya!" Timmy scowled at him.

"Timmy!" SpongeBob said with a tear in his eye, "I-I-I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh, don't cry!" Timmy said, "They're only stupid beans!"

SpongeBob sniffs a bit. Then, he cries with water out of his eyes. Cosmo and Wanda try to calm him a bit as they glare at Timmy. Danny and Jimmy glare at Timmy also. "Why do you have to be so hard on him?" Danny asked.

"Oh, come on," Timmy shouted. "Thanks to him, we're gonna starve for the rest of our lives!"

"Well, look at the bright side," Jimmy said smiling.

"What?"

"We can always cook the beans and eat them." Cosmo said.

"No," Jimmy answered, "They're too dirty to be eaten. What I really mean is that it's a bright sunny day outside! It can't get much worse!" But after his words, lightning flashed and it started to rain very hard. Jimmy's happy face now turns into a shocked and depressed look.

"Wow, now I feel better." Timmy sarcastically said.

"Um, maybe you should all go to bed and cool off." Wanda suggested.

"Fine," Danny agreed. "I'm tired anyway."

Jimmy and Timmy head off to bed, but SpongeBob stayed behind.

"I'm sorry I caused all this." SpongeBob apologized.

"It's not your all your fault, SpongeBob." Wanda said.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "The sky's been gray all day."

"Come on bro," Danny said putting a hand on SpongeBob, "Cheer up."

SpongeBob sniffed and said, "I'll try. Besides, maybe something good will happen in the morning."

"Probably," Danny said as he and SpongeBob head to bed together. Unknown to them outside in the rain, the beans start to sprout with something coming out.

* * *

The next day in the early morning, SpongeBob opened up the front door and yawned as he stretched his arms out. He opens his eyes a bit when they suddenly budged out spotting something. "Oh, dear Neptune," he said.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were still sleeping when SpongeBob bursts into their room. "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SpongeBob yelled out loud.

They were surprised by SpongeBob's shouting that they all screamed as they woke up and Timmy fell out of bed.

"SpongeBob," Danny said rubbing his eyes. "What the heck's going on?"

"You guys got to see this!" SpongeBob cried and runs out. Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny look at each other and follow SpongeBob to the front door.

"What could be so surprising that you wake us up this early?" Jimmy asked SpongeBob.

"That," SpongeBob said pointing at something.

"What are you-" Before Timmy can say anything, he, Jimmy, and Danny were shocked to see what SpongeBob was pointing at.

The kids were really surprised. In front of them near their house, was a giant beanstalk! It was so big and so tall that it reached to the clouds.

"Whoa!" Timmy said amazed. "How did this get out here?"

"It must be those beans that SpongeBob had," Jimmy said thinking, "After all, this is where you threw the beans."

"So they really ARE magic!" Danny said amazed.

"Ha!" SpongeBob said smirking and pointing at them, "Told ya so!"

* * *

_"Ha! In your face!"_ SpongeBob's voice said.

"SpongeBob!" Jimmy said as he stop the story, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry," SpongeBob apologized, "I'm just glad I was right in the story. Okay... continue."

"Well," Jimmy said, "I think I should stop now and let one of you guys tell it."

"Ooh! Pick me!" SpongeBob cried.

"No me!" Timmy cried.

"Hmmm..." Jimmy wondered as Timmy and SpongeBob raise their hands. "I pick..."

"Me! Me! Me!" Timmy and SpongeBob cried raising their hands.

"I pick...Danny!" Jimmy said pointing at him.

"Me?" Danny asked surprised.

"Him?" Timmy and SpongeBob asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy answers and turns to Danny, "So, you'll start the story?"

"Sure," Danny smiled, "We're at the part where they saw the beanstalk right?"

"Right!"

"Okay..." Danny said as he now tells the story,

* * *

Back in the story and like Danny said, they were staring at the beanstalk.

"Ha!" SpongeBob said smirking and pointing at them, "Told ya so!"

"But, I don't think Cosmo and Wanda are gonna prefer a giant beanstalk in front of our house." Jimmy pointed out.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with a giant beanstalk?" Danny asked.

Timmy grabbed hold of the beanstalk.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"We could climb it," Timmy suggested, "See what's at the top."

"I don't know it seems a little dangerous."

"But Jimmy, look at this!" Danny said, "Who knows what wonders can take us up there..."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "So, quit being babies and let's go!"

"I'm in!" Danny said and changes to Danny Phantom as he grabs hold of the beanstalk like Timmy.

"I'll go too!" SpongeBob said as he jumped onto the beanstalk and grabbed a hold.

"I'm not sure," Jimmy said, but saw his step-brothers starting to climb the beanstalk. "Hey! Wait for me!" Jimmy cried and too grabs a hold of the beanstalk and climbs up, catching up with the kids.

* * *

A few inches up, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were still climbing up. SpongeBob starts to have fun by jumping and bouncing on the leaves from one leaf to another.

"Watch it SpongeBob!" Jimmy said, "We're high up and it's dangerous!"

"Come on, Jim!" Timmy said excitedly, "What can happen?"

Jimmy grabs a branch, but slips, he screams as he's about to fall. "Jimmy!" Timmy and SpongeBob cried.

Danny quickly flies down to Jimmy and quickly grabs him before he falls any further. "Gotcha!" Danny said.

Jimmy sighs in relief. "Thanks," Jimmy said looking back at Danny.

"No problem," Danny said and sighs in relief also. Danny put Jimmy back on the beanstalk.

* * *

Later on, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were still climbing up.

SpongeBob gasped. "Land ho!" he cried.

"SpongeBob, what are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, "We're a thousand feet in the air."

"No, look up." SpongeBob said pointing up.

The kids gasped. They reach the top of the beanstalk and see in front of them, a giant house. It was ten times bigger then their own house. "Whoa..." the kids said in awe.

"Now that's the kind of house I wanna live in!" Timmy said.

"But who...or what live there?" Jimmy wondered.

They see they're surrounded by clouds still, and Danny floats up to see if they can stand, and it's solid as ground.

"Come on guys," Danny called out. "Let's find out."

He laughs and flies to the house. Timmy and SpongeBob smile at each other and follow Danny, leaving Jimmy behind, who was still holding the beanstalk.

He sighs. "I got to stop asking questions," Jimmy said and gets off the beanstalk and follows his step-brothers.

_They have a beanstalk now and they climbed to the top, but what could be in that house up there? Wait for part 2 and find out. Don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_"So Timmy, Danny, Spongebob, and Jimmy went into the giant house..."_ Danny's voice said since he's telling part of the story.

"I wonder how we get into a house this big." Jimmy asked looking at the house.

"No problem," Danny said smirking. He grabs his step-brothers and turns them and himself intangible. They fly and phase into the house.

They were surprised to see everything else as big as the house itself.

"Wow!" The kids said as Danny was carrying them.

Jimmy looks around. "Take us to that big table over there Danny," he said.

"Sure thing," Danny said as he flew them to the top and placed them on the table.

"Wow, I really am ON the table." SpongeBob said as he laughed.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny rolled their eyes annoyed a bit at SpongeBob's joke. They look around to see giant food in front of them. They were amazed.

"Whoa," Timmy said amazed. "I wonder who made those."

"Who cares?!" Danny said excitedly, "Look at all this food! If we take some of this, we don't have to stave!"

"There's enough here to end world hunger!" Jimmy added.

"But wouldn't that be stealing?" SpongeBob asked, "I mean this house has to belong to someone."

"You got a point there," Timmy said, as he took a few pieces of bread. "But, I don't care."

Timmy eats the bread as Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob look around. "Hey! Look over there!" SpongeBob pointed out. The three saw something near a drinking glass. It was a black and white cow and it was its normal size and not a giant. They decide to walk toward the cow.

"Hi there!" SpongeBob greeted to the cow.

The cow turns around and it was shocked to see Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob. "AAAGGGHHH!!!" the cow cried, "Four small humans!"

The kids were shocked also to see that the cow talked. "AAAGGGHHH!!!" they cried, "A talking cow!"

"Weird," Danny said, "How can it not surprise me?"

"Maybe because our step-brother is a talking sea sponge," Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy," SpongeBob said shaking him by his shirt. "We must be in some bizarre crazy dream. After all everything here is giant sized, and normal sized things are talking."

"Yeah, you're dreaming," the cow said with the kids stare at him, "Uh...I mean...Moooo..."

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob look at the cow in disbelief.

The cow sighs and stands up on two legs which is odd for the kids. "All right! You caught me," the cow said, "Yes! Animals can talk and walk on two legs. We can also learn to party. If my father was alive now, he would be upset with me."

"Your dad's not alive?" Jimmy asked, "Oh...I'm so sorry...uh...you have a name right?"

"Yeah, it's Otis." The cow answered.

"So, Otis," Jimmy says. "Who lives here anyway?"

Then they hear footsteps as the ground below them shakes.

"Oh no," Otis said, "They're here."

"Who's here?" Danny wondered when Otis pushed him, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob aside.

"You got to hide before they see you," Otis said to them, "Not even her!"

"Her?" the kids wondered.

Otis and the kids hide behind a wall where they are nowhere to be seen. They peek to see what's going on.

"So, who'd you say lives here again?" SpongeBob asked Otis as Danny turns his head to see who was there.

The door opens and a giant read-headed girl enters.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jimmy cried, "It's a giant girl!"

"A mean, giant girl!" Danny corrected.

"A scary, mean, giant girl!" Timmy said.

A big, scary, mean, giant girl!" SpongeBob said, "Who looks like a child's worse nightmare."

"You're telling me." Timmy said.

"That's the owner of this house," Otis explained to them, "Vicky the mean giant."

"It's 'Icky' with a 'V'!" Timmy said, "Makes prefect sense!"

Vicky sniffed the air and smiles saying, "Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum! I smell twerps for dinner. Yum!"

"What?" Jimmy asked hearing her, "That doesn't even make sense...or even rhythm!"

"Well, the last part did, kinda," Danny mentions.

"Well, I don't see any twerps," SpongeBob said. "Do you?"

"I think she's talking about us, SpongeBob." Danny mentioned.

"Oh..." SpongeBob said and gulped.

Vicky looks around to sense the smell. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Otis felt nervous about this. Vicky was leaning closer. Then, Danny takes Otis, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob as they all turn invisible.

Vicky looked around, but didn't see them. "Hmmm... no twerps," Vicky said to herself, "Oh well!" She turns and walks away from the wall.

The kids and cow turn solid and visible again as they sigh in relief. Danny turns back to human form and Otis sees this.

"Wow!" Otis said to him, "You have ghost powers?"

"Yes," Danny said, "And we won't tell your secret if you don't tell my secret."

"Deal." Otis said as he and Danny shake hands/hooves.

They peek in to see what was going on. "So what is Vicky doing?" Timmy wondered.

They see Vicky opening the cabinets. They see a normal sized chicken that Vicky took. The hen was with her baby

"That's Etta," Otis said mentioning the hen, "And her chick Maddy."

"Oh no!" SpongeBob said covering his eyes, "Please don't tell me the giant's gonna eat her!"

"She could never eat Etta," Otis said.

"Why is that?" Jimmy asked.

But he stops to see what was going on. Vicky takes Etta off her nest to see what was inside. The kids gasped. Underneath the hen and in her nest, was a golden egg. Vicky takes the golden egg and puts back Etta to her nest.

Is that a golden egg?" Jimmy asked amazed.

"It's beautiful." SpongeBob said with big glowing eyes.

"Yeah," Otis said, "Etta can lay gold eggs. Vicky stole her and also me for milk."

"Wait a minute," Jimmy said and notices that Otis has an udder, "You're a boy and only girl have udders and give milk. How can you have that?"

"Well..." Otis was about to say but stop when there is beautiful music playing.

"Where's that music coming from?" Danny asked.

They turn to a different direction. They see a beautiful golden harp that somehow also looks like a harp and girl combined. Vicky sighs in relief as the music soothes her.

"So, that music from the harp somehow soothes her." Jimmy realized.

"Yep," Otis answered, "She stole that so the harp's music can calm her rage."

Jimmy realizes something and smirks. Danny sees this.

"I know that smirk," Danny said, "It's that 'I have a brilliant idea' smirk. What's your brilliant idea, Jim?"

"Guys, I say we take Etta and that harp for ourselves." Jimmy said.

"What?!" They all asked surprised.

"Think about it guys, with Etta's golden eggs, we can use them to help out our foster parents and save the farm."

Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob think about it.

"You have a point there Jimmy," Danny agreed, "After all, Vicky stole them too."

"And I'm into your scheme," Timmy said.

"Me too!" SpongeBob said.

"Wait! What about me?" Otis asked, "Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure you can." SpongeBob said.

"Oh good, Thanks," Otis said when SpongeBob notices a shadow over them, "At least Doidle isn't here."

"Who's Doidle?" Danny wondered as SpongeBob turns around and looks up with widened eyes.

SpongeBob pokes them. "Um...guys?" SpongeBob said.

"What is it now?" Timmy asked.

"I think that would be Doidle." SpongeBob said pointing.

They turn around and see Vicky's big dog, staring at them and growling. They laugh nervously as Doidle roars at them. "Shall we scream and run?" Danny asked his brothers calmly.

"Lets." Timmy answered.

Then they turn around and run and scream while flailing their arms. They run out of their hiding place as Doidle barks and chases after them. Jimmy notices Otis also screaming and running on two legs. "How can a cow run fast with two legs instead of four?" Jimmy wondered.

"There are some mysteries that you geniuses don't even know about…" Otis said laughing.

"Guys?" Danny asked, "Shouldn't we be running for our lives as we scream in terror?"

You have a point there!" Jimmy shouted as he continued running.

They continue running and they headed into a random room. They see a bunch of girly stuff, until Jimmy notices a mouse hole. "Quick! Into that mouse hole!" Jimmy shouted.

"They have mice?" Danny wondered.

They run toward the mouse hole, but Timmy tripped on a pencil and fell over as he saw the others running, not noticing him. Timmy watches them leaves when a giant shadow is over him. He looks up and gasps. He sees a little girl with glasses and seemed the same size as him although she was a giant. She smiles admiringly at the boy.

"Wow," She said. "When did I get a doll as cute as you?" Timmy gulps as the girl approaches him.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the giant mouse hole, Jimmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Otis panted a bit from the running.

"That was a close one," SpongeBob said.

But Otis realizes something. "Hey," he said, "Where's that bucktoothed kid who was with you guys?"

"You mean Timmy?" Danny asked when the kids gasped.

When they realized Timmy was missing, Jimmy looks outside and sees Timmy in the giant little girl's fist. "Timmy!" Jimmy shouted. "Oh no!"

"Tootie has him!" Otis cried, "She's Vicky's little sister."

"NO!!!" SpongeBob cried. "Now, he's gonna be eaten and she'll use his bones as toothpicks."

"Uh...I don't think she's gonna do that," Danny said smiling as he points at Tootie.

The kids notice that Tootie smiles at Timmy and giggles. "You are so handsome!" Tootie said hugging Timmy as he gagged, "Yes you are! Yes you are! You're WAY cuter than all my other dolls!"

As Timmy is looking freaked out by this, he thinks to himself, _'Jimmy, Danny, SpongeBob, if you're seeing this and laughing. I'll get you!'_

Danny covers his mouth from laughing, enjoying this. He laughs out loud and falls on the ground with Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Otis looking at him.

"You know, Timmy's gonna get you when you see Tootie hugging him and you are laughing," SpongeBob said but Danny was laughing very hard.

"DANNY!!!" Jimmy and SpongeBob yelled at him and Danny calms down and sighs.

"What? You want me to pretend that wasn't funny?" Danny asked.

SpongeBob checks his watch. "Hey guys, it's getting pretty late."

"You're right; Cosmo and Wanda could get worried about us." Jimmy said.

"Well, there has to be a way to save Timmy, Etta, and Maddy, grab the harp, and escape the giants." Danny said.

"But how?" Jimmy asked.

"You're the genius, Jimmy," SpongeBob said, "Don't you have a plan?"

"Hmm..." Jimmy said thinking as be rubbed his chin. Then he snapped his fingers and said. "Yes, I have a plan."

_"Wait! Wait! Wait!" _Timmy's voice said over.

* * *

Danny stops telling the story. "What?" he asked.

"I think you're done telling part of it," Timmy said, "You should let someone else get a turn."

"You have a point," Danny said and thinks, "I pick Timmy to tell."

"Yes!" Timmy cheered.

SpongeBob gasped. "Danny! How could you?" he told, "Choosing him over your best friend!"

"I choose Timmy so you can have a turn and he won't ruin the ending," Danny states.

"Well, you do have a point there."

"Anyway," Timmy said, "Onto the story! Let's see...oh right!"

* * *

It's back to the story as Timmy narrates_. "Jimmy just thought of a plan that can rescue Timmy, steal Etta, Maddy, and the harp, and escape Vicky..."_

Tootie was having a tea party and had Timmy trapped in a high chair while wearing doll clothes_. 'Don't talk, Turner." _Timmy thought_. 'You've seen the movies; as soon as you talk, you end up on a table with a bunch of knives stuck in your body and your guts being taken out. Oh, man this is so embarrassing.'_

Timmy looked around and saw SpongeBob, who waved at him. Timmy gasped. SpongeBob winks at Timmy, smiling.

SpongeBob walks away and tries to get Tootie's attention away from Timmy. "Hey! Over here!" SpongeBob called out.

"Huh?" Tootie turns around and sees SpongeBob.

"Uh..." SpongeBob said trying to think of something to keep her from looking back. "Whatever you do, keep staring at me and don't look back."

"Um, ok!" Tootie replied.

Jimmy had climbed on top of the table to save Timmy.

"Don't worry Timmy," Jimmy whispered. "I'll get you out. But first, I must say something."

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Nice blonde wig and pink dress." Jimmy joked as he laughed.

Timmy growled and quietly shouted, "Just get me out of here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny is with Otis as they sneak into the kitchen.

"Alright, let's save Etta and Maddy, and get that harp." Danny said.

"Gotcha," Otis said.

Luckily, Vicky was sleeping on her chair as Danny quietly flies to the cabinet.

"Etta, Maddy." Danny quietly called.

"Hmmm?" the hen wondered as she and her chick spots Danny. "Who are you?" Etta asked.

"I'm Danny," Danny spoke, "I'm here to save you and Maddy."

"He's right," Otis said who appears next to him.

"Otti," Maddy said excitedly.

"I'm gonna get the harp." Danny said as he walked off.

When Danny grabbed the harp, it shouted, "Hey!" causing Danny to scream and fall backward.

"What the?" Danny wondered. He notices that the harp was Cindy and she was talking. Oh no," Danny muttered to himself.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Uh..." Danny began.

"Look here mister!" Cindy yelled, "I'm going to kill whoever made me a harp in this story!"

"What's wrong with being a harp?" Danny asked sheepishly.

Cindy growls. "Shut up!" she snapped.

"Shh!" Danny shushed her, "Be quiet."

He grabs Cindy, but she is angry about this. "LET ME GO!!!" she cried, "HELP!!!! BACK OFF!!! HELP!!!!"

"You're gonna wake up the..."

"TWERP!" Vicky shouted as she woke up.

Danny's eyes widen. "Uh oh."

Vicky looks in the cabinet and sees Danny.

"Oh man!" Danny said. "Now I know why giants are so testy."

"RUN!!!" Otis cried.

* * *

Back in Tootie's room, SpongeBob was still trying to distract Tootie.

"My cute doll has just got to see the talking sponge." Tootie said.

"No wait!" SpongeBob called out, but it was too late.

Tootie turned around and saw Jimmy trying to pull Timmy out.

Jimmy smiles and said, "RUN!!!" Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob scream running out of Tootie's room.

"Wait! Come back with my doll!" Tootie yelled as she chased after them.

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob scream as they run, but they were grabbed by a giant hand. It was Vicky holding them with Danny, Otis, Etta, Maddy, and Cindy also held by her in her other hand.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Danny asked in a scared tone.

"I've been better." Jimmy replied the same way.

Tootie comes to see Vicky holding the others. "Vicky!" Tootie cried, "Give me back my dolls!"

"I will," Vicky said and sets them on the table and duct taped them to the table. "But first...I want them to meet my other toys...Mr. Drill, and Mr. Saw!"

She laughs evilly taking out her tools which is a drill and saw.

The others were scared as Vicky points her saw and drill at them.

"Hi Mr. Saw and Mr. Drill!" SpongeBob said happily," I'm SpongeBob and these are my brothers and friends...Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Otis, Maddy, Etta, and Cindy!"

The others look at SpongeBob oddly. "No!" Tootie cried, "Please don't!"

"Yeah!" Jimmy cried, "We're not even dolls! We're humans!"

"Here to steal the stuff you stole!" Timmy mentions.

"Timmy!" Jimmy and Danny snaps at him.

"Then that changes everything!" Vicky said taking out a welder as she lights it up. Fire spurs out as she points her welder at the humans.

"Hello Mr. Fire!" SpongeBob greet happily, "Have we met before? I'm SpongeBob!"

"Why is he even our step-brother?" Danny questions his step-brothers.

"I guess this is it." Timmy said in a scared tone. "Jimmy, I just want you to know, I was the one who told everyone you used to wet the bed."

"You what?!?" Jimmy cried. They scream as Vicky laughs evilly.

_"STOP!!!"_ SpongeBob's voice cried.

* * *

Timmy stops telling the story and he, Jimmy, and Danny turn to SpongeBob.

"I wanna tell the story now!" SpongeBob said.

"But, I was just getting to the good part." Timmy said.

"But, I think I should tell the story now," SpongeBob said, "I never got the chance."

"Fine," Timmy reluctantly agreed. "Just make it exciting."

"Got it!" SpongeBob said and began the story.

* * *

Back in the story, the kids and animals were screaming loud as Vicky laughs evilly_. "Everyone was afraid of Vicky going to kill them, until..."_

"NO!!!" Tootie cried and jumps up. Vicky gasps as Tootie grabs Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Otis, Etta, Maddy, and Cindy. She runs away holding the others as Vicky angrily chases after her.

"Get back here!" Vicky shouted.

Tootie comes to the front window and opens it, placing the kids on the window still. "Get out of here now!" Tootie cried to them.

"Thanks for the save." Jimmy said.

Timmy smiles at Tootie. "Thanks Tootie," Timmy said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're kinda cute."

"Aw..." Tootie said and kisses Timmy.

After their kiss, Timmy was covered in saliva. "Ew! Gross!" Timmy cried, "Giant girl germs!"

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob snickered.

"Come on!" Otis cried.

"We have to hurry!" Etta added.

"She's right," Jimmy said. "Let's go!"

They jump off the window and start running away from the house. Up ahead they see the giant beanstalk they used to climb up.

"Quick!" Jimmy cried, "To the beanstalk!"

The head to the beanstalk, Jimmy was holding Cindy as he climbs down. Danny was holding Etta and Maddy as he climbs down also. Timmy and SpongeBob climb down also with Otis too climbing down.

"At least we got away from that giant." SpongeBob said as he climbed down.

"Yeah, what's she gonna do?" Timmy asked. "Follow us down?"

Vicky then sees them climbing down. She decides to follow them.

Jimmy sees this and screams. "Everybody, climb down faster!"

* * *

Back down, Cosmo and Wanda were looking around. "I wonder where the boys are." Wanda said. "I haven't seen them all day."

Just then, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob along with Otis, Etta, Maddy, and Cindy jump off the beanstalk.

"There you are where have you been?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," Cosmo said. "And it better not be some made-up story like going up a giant beanstalk and being chased down by a giant."

"No talking!" Jimmy cried, "We need axes stat!"

"Okay!" Cosmo said and hands the group a lot of axes.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"Do what?"

"...Never mind."

"Just start chopping!" Jimmy shouted as he started chopping the beanstalk.

"Why?" Wanda asked.

When the boys were trying to chop down the beanstalk, they see Vicky climbing down.

"That's why!" Jimmy said as he and Wanda see Vicky.

"Hey, we have new neighbors!" Cosmo shouted stupidly as he waved.

They all continued chopping as the beanstalk started to break.

Vicky started to stumble as the bottom of the beanstalk was breaking.

"It's working!" SpongeBob pointed out.

"Keep it going, guys!" Danny said as he continues chopping.

They all continued chopping it down, until they finished and it started falling over.

"TIMBER!!!" Jimmy shouted.

They all ran away as the beanstalk and Vicky fall to the ground. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she falls with the beanstalk falling too. Vicky falls hard into the ground as the beanstalk falls on her, squishing her flat.

"Wow, the beanstalk and the giant are gone." SpongeBob said.

"HOORAY!!!!" Everyone cheered.

"It's good to see you kids are safe." Wanda said.

"Yeah," Cosmo said, "So what where you guys doing up there?"

"You'll see..." Jimmy said smirking as he eyes on Cindy, Otis, and Etta.

_"Later on, every folk in town was heading to Cosmo and Wanda's farm. They open up a market called, 'Cosmo and Wanda's Golden Eggs and Milk'."_ SpongeBob narrates.

As he narrates, what he said was true as Cosmo and Wanda gives a couple of golden eggs from Etta to a family as they give them money. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob's jobs are to give Otis' milk to some people for drinks. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Otis, Cosmo, Wanda, Etta, and Cindy hold up glasses of milk in the air.

"I propose a toast," Wanda said, "To thank our sons for saving our farm and defeating the giant."

They happily tapped their glasses together and took a sip of their milk.

* * *

_"Thus...the family has a successful and rich farm and they lived happily ever after,"_ SpongeBob finally said to his friends, _"The end."_

"That was a great story." Jimmy said.

"I agree," Danny added.

"Really great," Timmy agreed.

Then the lights flickered back on.

"Hey!" Jimmy realizes, "The power's back on!"

"Hooray!" SpongeBob cheered.

"So, what should we do now?" Danny wondered.

"I don't know," Timmy said, "Wanna make up another story?"

"Sure!" the gang agrees.

"And I'll start!" Timmy said as Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob happily hear Timmy's story.

As Timmy tells his story, it was outside of Jimmy's lab and the rain was fading away as the clouds disappear and the sun shines brightly in the sky.

THE END

_I hope you enjoyed our story, please review what you thought. There will be more Nicktoons Unite parodys coming soon._


End file.
